


Лютики-цветочки

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 2. Мини G - Pg13 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с того, что какие-то долбоебы все-таки взорвали атомную бомбу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лютики-цветочки

Все началось с того, что какие-то долбоебы все-таки взорвали атомную бомбу. Фрэнк Саммерс считал, что это было предсказуемо. Об ежика, под завязку набитого иголками, невозможно хоть раз не уколоться. Чего Фрэнк, полжизни отдавший армии США, никак не ожидал, так это того, что серьезные державы не поддадутся панике и проведут вменяемые переговоры до того, как планета станет выставочным образцом цивилизации, удачно пустившей себе пулю в лоб. Фрэнк даже стал немного больше уважать человечество, которое сумело держать себя в руках так успешно, что день, обещавший стать Судным, теперь назывался всего-навсего Инцидентом. Впрочем, если верить проповедникам, которых после Инцидента развелось как крыс, Судный тоже пока не отменялся. И вот на этот счет, они, возможно, были правы.

— Кэп, — ожил интерком голосом сержанта Купера. Хоть регулярные части оставались опорой и оплотом страны, после Инцидента в них воцарился дух некоего братства, который Фрэнк Саммерс определял для себя как единение перед лицом возможной неведомой фигни. Инцидент дал понять каждому, насколько непредсказуема и непрочна их нудная повседневная жизнь, и теперь оставшиеся восемь-десять (по различным данным) процентов населения Земли искали стабильности в ощущении себя семьей. Фрэнк ничего не имел против — при условии, что субординация соблюдается.

— Десант, — доложил Купер, получив подтверждение связи. — Сектор А, квадраты тридцать четыре, тридцать пять, тридцать шесть…

Город под куполом делился на четыре условных сектора, каждый из которых, в свою очередь, состоял из сотни квадратов. Для военных так было удобнее. Гражданские к делению привыкли и названия улиц теперь использовали крайне редко. Координаты, названные Купером, означали середину верхней пятерки рядов в юго-западном секторе.

— Выдвигаемся, — Фрэнк уже застегивал бронежилет. — Действуйте по обстановке, скоро будем.

_Выжженная радиацией, почти лишенная солнца и обильно присыпанная пеплом планета разучилась радовать глаз. В ходу была синтетическая пища — полное говно, по мнению Фрэнка, однако годившиеся для выживания. Натуральные продукты стоили столько, что проще было купить «Боинг», тем более что в условиях вечных сумерек авиаперелеты как-то перестали пользоваться популярностью. Овощи и фрукты выращивали под огромными куполами, где насыпали специально обработанную почву и поддерживали оптимальные температуру, влажность и освещенность. Прежде подобные технологии использовали только в северных широтах, теперь на куполах держалась все сельскохозяйственное производство. Понятие декоративной зелени почти исчезло из обихода. Поэтому зеленые проплешины, обнаруженные на второй год после Инцидента в долинах Анд и Альп, стали сенсацией. При ближайшем изучении проплешины оказались полянами Taráxacum officinále — полевых одуванчиков. Среди пепельных равнин темная жесткая зелень казалась нежнее шелка, а фотографии золотых полян, воскрешавшие в памяти солнце и былые дни, долгое время были самым популярным украшением комнат и офисов. И мало кто из креативщиков новой волны избежал упоминания в текстах «белого пуха надежды»._

Армейским джипам понадобилось четверть часа, чтобы добраться до места. На ходу выпрыгивая из машин, бойцы рассыпались по улицам, держа наготове огнеметы. Поначалу в ходу было химическое оружие, однако после нескольких случаев, показавших его далекую от идеальной эффективность, огнеметы прочно захватили лидерство.

— Слева, Фрэнк! — гаркнула рация. Фрэнк обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как по выщербленному серому асфальту на него катится зеленая волна, следом за которой шла вторая, золотая. Белую он не успел отследить — было не до того. Ствол огнемета прошелся слева направо и обратно — чуть ниже, оставляя оплавленную колею. Волна задумалась, достигнув еще кипящего асфальта. Фрэнк поудобнее устроил на плече ложе огнемета и широкими струями принялся выжигать захватчиков, краем глаза замечая такие же ленты огня справа и слева.

— Как дела? — спросил он между делом, поправив плечом микрофон.

— Порядок, — откликнулся Купер. — В тридцать четвертом почти закончили. Потерь нет.

— У нас хуже, — в голосе Джонса чувствовалось напряжение. — Ветряков немеряно, прорываются в сорок четвертый квадрат. Закончите — давайте к нам.

— Принято, — отозвался Купер.

— Принято, — подтвердил Фрэнк, суженным лучом зачищая трещину на стене, в которой мелькнула подозрительная зелень.

_Одуванчики довольно быстро адаптировались к равномерно низкой температуре и тому ничтожному количеству ультрафиолета, что пробивался сквозь плотные пылевые облака. Впрочем, они всегда были живучими тварями. Потребовалось лишь несколько лет, чтобы планету опоясал желто-зеленый пояс. Северная и южная его границы были неустойчивы: зимой зелень отступала, летом протягивалась к полюсам насколько могла. Люди ощутили тревогу немногим раньше, чем пояс сомкнулся. Сорняки и прежде с трудом поддавались уничтожению, теперь же, мутировав под воздействием жесткой радиации, цеплялись за жизнь с упорством, которому позавидовал бы любой. Когда одуванчики за месяц захватили огромную купольную плантацию, люди впервые подняли на них руку. В итоге щедро политая «химией» земля стала на долгое время непригодной для любых посадок, так что одуванчики все же победили. Когда сквозь крошечную трещину они проникли под другой купол, кто-то из сотрудников купола обратил внимание на их необычно быстрый рост. После недолгих исследований биологи и генетики заявили, что, во-первых, способность к выживанию у Taráxacum officinále теперь превосходит любые нормы в десятки раз; а во-вторых, такая приспособляемость ставит на повестку дня вопрос о том, кто же будет владеть планетой. Над этой формулировкой издевались ровно до того дня, когда пришло сообщение о первой жертве полевого одуванчика…_

Тридцать четвертый квадрат выглядел как овощной салат, который облили бензином и подожгли. Фрэнк добавил огоньку туда, где зеленые листья еще подозрительно топорщились, и двинулся вниз, к четвертой линии, куда передвинулась линия боя. Повернув в проулок, он остановился, стараясь держаться середины дороги. Пятифутовая рабатка вдоль тротуара лоснилась золотом цветочных головок. Фрэнк видел такое не впервые. Под толстыми, в полмизинца, червеобразными корнями еще можно было различить очертания черепа и грудной клетки. Этим одуванчикам не требовалась ждать, пока труп разложится. Они научились потреблять питательные вещества даже из вполне живых организмов. Фрэнк давил на спуск, пока от рабатки не осталось пятно черной золы, потом опустил ствол и потер давно заживший шрам на левом плече. Он был похож на переплетенные корни одуванчика — хорошее напоминание насчет осторожности.

— Как вы там, Джонс? — спросил он, отодвинув кожух, чтобы немного остудить рабочую часть огнемета.

— Нормально. — Голос был уставший, но напряжение его оставило. — Купер зашел с востока, мы прикрыли запад. Осталось немного. Ваша помощь не требуется.

— Окей. — Фрэнк перевел дыхание. — Потери ваши или из гражданских?

— Наши, — сказал Джонс. — Недосмотрели.

— Окей, — повторил Фрэнк, отключаясь. Надо будет устроить цикл тренировок для личного состава, подтянуть дисциплину и ответственность. Потерь у них года три как не случалось.

*** 

— Отбились, значит? — спросил майор Томпсон, выслушав краткий доклад. Томпсон курировал силы обороны всего западного побережья и, по мнению Фрэнка, был одной из самых приличных штабных крыс, которые ему встречались. — Какие действия по случаю потерь среди личного состава?

— Усилим тренировки, — отрапортовал Фрэнк. — Одна единица за три года — все-таки неплохой показатель. Правда, нам повезло, что ветер сменился. Семена отнесло в сторону, за городскую стену попал только первый десант.

— Да уж, — нерадостно согласился Томпсон. — Ты ведь понимаешь, Фрэнк, что в день, когда они научатся управлять ветром, нам настанет пиздец?

— Ученые говорят, это невозможно, сэр.

— То же самое они говорили, когда ветряки начали паразитировать на живых организмах. Будем надеяться, на этот раз они не ошиблись.

— Будто у нас есть выбор, сэр, — отозвался Фрэнк, протирая глаза. Ему показалось, что над другим краем стола пролетела белая пушинка.


End file.
